Team Attack: RWBY
by Xenriel
Summary: A series of small one-shots based on the team attack names of our favorite team in Beacon. Reviews/Comments are very much appreciated
1. Freezer Burn

**_Author's Note_** \- This is mostly something that was scrambling through my head as I was trying to work on my current fanfics. Figured it might help scattered brain to focus. These takes place in Volumes 1 and 2, before the Vytal Tournament. And disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or the characters within.

Now that that's out of the way...

* * *

_**(Freezer Burn)**_

-0-

_-Yang_-

-0-

"You're kidding."

"Eh...well..."

"You can't be serious."

The golden brawler found herself wilting under the glare of the smaller, yet intimidating ice queen. It probably didn't help that she was sitting and Weiss was standing, leaning toward the blond with her hands on her hips, giving her the appearance of a parent who was scolding her child. But it wasn't anger that was on the face of the resident ice queen.

_It was disbelief..._

"Yang Xaio Long, I refuse to believe that you, of all things, _can not sing_."

"Hey, it's just something I've never been good at, okay?" she shrugged in return. "No big deal."

Truth be told, it was a bit of a deal. After the loss of her mother, she had done everything in her limited ability to keep the household together. Between caring for little Ruby and helping her shattered father to cope, there was little time for herself. During that time, she learned that she was terrible singer (despite her father's somewhat encouragement), so she simply opted not to do it, deciding instead to reading to her sister. It was just something she didn't feel was that important.

Apparently, Weiss felt otherwise…

"Are you kidding me?" Her disbelief deepened on her face "This is a very big deal. There is no way someone like you is incapable of singing."

"Like me?" She raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?

"I mean...uh, well... It's nothing."

Weiss' hasty reply earned her a questioning and somewhat confused look; not only from the answer itself, but the how she answered it. Weiss was always very articulate, even in her speech. It was unusual for her to break sentences like that and even when she was annoyed (usually due to Ruby), her speech remained impeccable. For her to semi-stutter just now was a little off.

"It's not important. Anyway, I don't believe for a second that you can't sing."

At Weiss' comment, a mischievous smile slowly formed on her lips. As far as she was concerned, that was definitely a challenge, and even though it might be a bit embarrassing, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

And with a slow breath, she started to sing...

* * *

-0-

-_Weiss_-

-0-

"Okay, that's enough!"

Yang complied, grinning at her all the while, at which she scowled at her in return as she putting her hands down from her ears to plug up…whatever it was that Yang was doing with her mouth that she claimed was singing. Honestly, Yang's singing was less melody and more yelling.

_A lot more yelling..._

She was a breath from verbally dicing up one of her teammates to pieces, but refrained. After all, she did ask for it when Yang had said otherwise. It was just a little far-fetched to her. Despite (or because of) her upbringing, singing was more than a hobby or recreation for the heiress. It was a matter of pride. And even though she couldn't expect everyone (or anyone) to meet up to her abilities, at least something as simple as singing shouldn't be too far away for a...spirited person like Yang

She would never admit it (at least, out loud), but there were times when she was a bit, just a little bit, envious of the golden-haired girl. Her bold personality and bright beautiful looks was something that simply could not be ignored. Granted, she didn't dismiss her own looks, but Yang was just different. They were different.

_Like fire and ice..._

Folding her arms, she closed her eyes in thought. Yang's voice wasn't terrible, not in the least. Judging by the sound of her voice quality based on how she speaks, Yang can be a more-than-decent singer. It was just in this case, when she sings (term loosely), Yang was putting in more effort and energy into it than the necessary. It's not bad, per say, but it is just a matter of how she stresses the words and put it in harmony with rhythm.

"Try again. But this time, lower your volume. Make the song close to a hum."

Once again, one of Yang's eyebrows lifted "I wasn't aware that this was singing class."

"Well, as long as you sing like that, you can consider it singing class" she declared. "And yes, _I will_ be your teacher."

She knew she was being pushy, but it just couldn't be helped. She just felt too strongly about this. Of course, knowing Yang, she might just brush it off and dismiss it somewhat. So it was to some surprise that instead of that, Yang simply smiled and saluted.

"Yes, teach!"

Outwardly, she merely 'hmphed'...

Inwardly, well, she was merely satisfied…


	2. Checkmate

_**(Checkmate)**_

-0-

-_Weiss_-

-0-

_It's bothering her..._

Looking down at the chess pieces before her, the heiress found her attention divided between her next move(s) and her opponent, who was silently contemplating her own countermove(s). It wasn't the silence itself, not even close. Both she and Blake was the quietist of the team (with Yang and Ruby being the opposite, for obvious reasons), which often gave out an aura of intellectual due to their quiet and/or dignified demeanors. Not to say that the sisters were stupid, not in the least (Their games with them certainly attest to that, not to mention, it was Yang's chess table).

It was unusual for her to be irritated by something from or about Blake (Yang, occasionally; Ruby, almost constantly; Blake, rarely), aside from their disagreement regarding the White Fang, which ironically enough is part of her current irritation. Right now, she was currently being distracted by one simple, albeit silly, thing from her opponent.

_Her bow..._

"Take it off already."

Blake blinked out of her attention on the game and looked up at her. "Huh?

"It's not like anyone would really care that you're a faunus or not" she shortly explained. "So just take it off."

It took a moment for Blake to understand what she was talking about, and after that realization, her eyes lowered back to the table and moved her next piece.

"You'd be surprised how much some people _would_ care."

At that comment, she began to feel a little unsettled. After all, not too long ago, _she_ was one of such people. It took for Blake to be missing for her to realize that, at least in part. But it was that realization that prompted her to wonder more about Blake's reasons for the bow aside from her former occupation as well as preconception. Surely, something as simple as a bow wouldn't disguise that.

"Perhaps. But that doesn't explain why _you_ would care."

"It's not like that. It's just..." Blake's amber eyes closed shut. "It's just better this way."

Pressing on, she moved her next piece on the table. "Better for _whom_?"

* * *

-0-

-_Blake_-

-0-

_'Where is she going with this? For that matter, how did we even get into this conversation?'_ She supposed it couldn't be helped. After all, she and Weiss could be seen as the odd ones of the team. Between Ruby's awkward, yet kind manner (someone coined the term adorkable to her; she doesn't remember who though) and Yang's laidback and confident sense of self, they were people who could relativity be easy to get along with.

Weiss was, well...Weiss.

"Perhaps the question is...why do _you_ care so much?"

Weiss seemed a bit aback by her words, almost as much as she was as surprised at saying it. It wasn't like her to be antagonistic, even if Weiss is currently provoking her into it. She was even a moment away from apologizing, but paused. Perhaps this needed to be said. Their relationship was always one on tensions, both because of their personalities and their status' prior to Beacon. If nothing else, perhaps this moment will smooth it out…

Besides, knowing Weiss, she probably wouldn't accept an apology anyway.

"Because, we're teammates" Weiss replied. "And friends…right?"

Her bow perked, hearing the slight hesitation she heard from Weiss. A hint of honest uncertainty, perhaps? There were moments when Weiss dropped the cool attitude and let her true feelings came out. In truth, it was the same with her. And like Weiss, there was only so much about her that she was willing to reveal to others. To reveal too much would put her teammates in danger.

…Would put her _friends_ in danger.

Returning her mind back to Weiss and noticing the slight (very slight) discomfort creasing on her brow. Perhaps their friendship ment more to Weiss then she thought. With a small smile, she simply answered.

"Beat me within five moves and I'll remove it completely."

Weiss blinked at the odd change in conversation, but continued on. "And if I can't?"

"Then you have to tell me why you style your hair that way."

Clearly, Weiss was stumped by the unusual request and unconsciously reached back to touch the tied braid.

"Why?"

"Honestly...it distracts me sometimes."

She was quite surprised by the sudden sharp (and rare) chuckle that came from her opponent, teammate…and friend.

"Deal."


	3. Ladybug

**_(Ladybug)_**

-0-

-_Ruby_-

-0-

"Hey, Blake. What'cha you reading today?"

Ruby watched as the dark-haired faunus stopped from her book to face her. This was how a typical conversation started between them; she would always ask Blake what she was reading and she would answer, oftentimes shortly. It was an idea that she came up in order to get to know her better.

_**"**__**The Flower of the Moonlight.**__**"**_

Despite their time together, there was little conversation between them, at least not one-on-one. Typically, their 'talks' were mainly in-group, either with team RWBY or with the other teams. And, also typically, Blake was quiet, with very few words in between anyone. So to change that, the young huntress-in-training decided to engage her in the only they seemed to have in common.

_Books..._

Actually, she had also offered to talk to her about her hobby; weapons. Admittedly, seeing Blake's _Gambol Shard_ made her star-struck (much like any new weapon within her vision), but seeing the faunus try and covertly half-cringe, it became clear that maybe she was a little too enthusiastic. So she opted to tone it down a bit in order to converse with her teammate better.

"Hey, that's the one about the girl who went out into the forest full with Grimm to help her sick granddad" she gleefully replied, plopping down on the bed next to the faunus. "I love that one."

Blake smiled "Yeah. It was one of my favorites as a kid too."

"Isn't it cool that we both have names from flowers?"

Blake paused for a bit to consider this "I...suppose. Although I don't think a _belladonna_ really counts as a flower."

'_Huh?'_ That was the thought that halted the little red reaper. "What are you talking about? Of course it does."

Blake's gaze turned skeptical, and she had to wondering if she was really serious. And seeing that she was serious (she typically was), she didn't know whether to laugh or… To think that her friend's beautiful name would not be the first thing she would be aware of with regards to flowers. _No, no, that won't do, not on her watch._ Hopping up from the mattress, Ruby rushed for the library.

"Wait one minute! Be right back!"

* * *

-0-

-_Blake_-

-0-

She blinked in surprise as Ruby suddenly rushed out of the room and into the hallway, leaving a burst of rose petals as she did. Ruefully, she shook her head. Ruby's reactions always seemed to surprise her. And it some cases, they unnerved her; she unnerved her. As a single child, Blake didn't fully understand the dynamics of sibling relationships. In fact, seeing Ruby's and Yang's interaction in their first meeting was perhaps the best example she could think of. So the fact that such attention was directly at her, to notice Ruby look up at her in the same manner as she would look up to her sister was, again, somewhat unnerving.

And not in a bad way...

"Found it!"

She wasn't even aware of how much time had passed when Ruby quickly burst back into the room, this time with a book in her hands; _**'The Flora of Remnant'**_. Plopping back down on the bed next to her again, Ruby began shuffling the pages in search while she watched, absently wondering how or rather _why_ Ruby knew exactly where to find that particular book. Perhaps from all that late-night studying she pushed herself in order to be a better leader. It was very ambitious and noble; so much like Ruby. The pages slowed and stopped as Ruby scanned the current page. But Blake didn't have to; it had opened up right there in front of her.

_-Atropa Belladonna -_

The picture showed that the plant was bell shaped, hardly looking like a flower. Not only that, but she knew what the plant was also named; _Deadly Nightshade_, which by the obvious name, was quite poisonous. She was about to point that out when Ruby suddenly turned to the next page, surprising her. _'Wasn't that was she was looking for?'_ But it was than that Ruby pointed at a different picture.

"Here it is."

_-Amaryllis Belladonna Lily-_

Blinking in surprise, she looked at the image again. Same as her name, but a different plant... And it indeed was a flower as Ruby said. Even more, unlike the first plant, which was hardly impressive and poisonous, this one was quite beautiful and not poisonous. She had a blink again to wonder how she never knew about this, given her affinity to books. It took her a minute to realize that was what Ruby was going for and true enough, she found the girl grinning at her. Unconsciously, a small smile slowly slipped up from her lips.

"I guess this is…kind of cool."

Ruby's grin could not have gotten bigger than right now…


	4. Bumblebee

_**(Bumblebee)**_

-0-

-_Blake_-

-0-

_'Why did I agree to this?'_

With an internal sigh, the dark faunus watched as her partner wandered around ahead of her, looking around in search. When Yang threw out the suggestion of going clubbing, she almost immediately refused. For one thing, they were too young for that kind of thing. Granted, they could just barely pass for being older than they actually were (which she realized was what Yang was counting on), but it was the principal of the matter.

Besides, part of the reason she joined Beacon was to stay out of trouble with the law, not to get into more of it (which may be a possibility given her partner). And why she doesn't worry about being identified as a former member of the White Fang, there is a (paranoid) part of her that worries that some random person would identify her and…well, she never thinks that far about it (ergo, paranoia).

And there is the thing was that, well it didn't seem like it would be her type of environment. Anyone who knew of her personality knew that she's the type of person to be found someplace quiet, like a library (which is her favorite place). A club or any type of places that required, well, loud, was just not her forte. Surely, Yang had to have to know that.

_-"You never know until you try."-_

Ultimately and surprisingly, she agreed to go. Initially, she agreed only to keep Yang out of trouble (if that was a possibility), but if she was to be honest, she was a little curious about it. Her reservations notwithstanding, it wasn't something she had experienced, at least not with friends. Perhaps something like this with her partner could, at the very least, turn out to be an enlightened experience.

"There it is!"

Looking up at said club, she found it didn't look as bad as she imagined; possibly a bit on the shady side, but nothing outright illegal or anything of the sort. Still, it didn't help her defenses any, at least no more at usual. But then Yang put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, which was more reassuring than her typical grin.

"You ready?"

_Was she?_ She knew she was going out of her comfort zone, but perhaps she needed to try this, just once? Looking back at her partner, she nodded with conviction.

"Ready."

* * *

-0-

-_Yang_-

-0-

"Well, that escalated quickly."

Both Huntresses-in-training were now a few blocks away from the club that they had entered after having run out. They had to, given what had happened. It all started well enough; after getting in through the bouncer, she led Blake around to the bar to help Blake acclimate to the environment before they hit the dance floor.

During this time, she talked to her to further put her at ease. She even managed to throw in a few teasing remarks about Blake's relationship with Sun and what they had done during the two days she had disappeared. It turns out teasing Blake was a lot more fun than teasing Ruby. Blake usually works to keep up an indifferent appearance, but if you knew what buttons to press, the facade would crack as demonstrated when her cheeks went go flush, if briefly.

Returning back to the bar, she was seen that Blake was definitely relaxed. With the moves that she used on the dance floor, she would be. Blake had a natural and silky grace in her movements. She had seen her in battle use those same movements, so it wasn't too surprising. Still, it was different to see them here and one thing was sure.

She definitely had some serious dance moves.

So she shouldn't have been surprised by the attention they both had attracted. A group of guys soon approached them and as expected, they started flirting with them. She was well used to this sort of attention and naturally flirted back, but she hoped Blake wouldn't be too out-put by it. And while she could tell that her partner was a bit perturbed, she managed to return to her air of slight indifference and even began a polite conversation with one of them. Then one of them began reaching for her ribbon at which she instinctively reacted, grabbing the guy's wrist and twisting it to his back. Letting go, she started to apologize, but the guy became enraged and starts to call her a very nasty word.

Which soon followed with a flare of red eyes and several minutes of beaten bodies later...

"I'm sorry about all of that."

When Blake looked up at her questioningly, she went on. "I thought that maybe tonight, you'd be able to let yourself loose a little, but it looks like you were right. All I've done was cause trouble."

Yang didn't have any objections in getting into trouble. It may as well be her middle name. But involving others in it was something that would never settle well with her. And she had hoped tonight would be a good experience for Blake, but instead, it turned into a disaster. Looking at her partner, she saw her head lower and her shoulder begin to hitch, as though she was about to cry. And then Blake did something that she rarely ever does, even around them.

She laughed...

...Out loud.

"I haven't had that much fun in- I can't remember how long."

Thoroughly surprised, she had no choice, but to return the laugh. "At least not since that food fight."

"True."


	5. Ice Flower

_**(Ice Flower)**_

-0-

-_Ruby_-

-0-

"Do I have to?"

She knew she was pouting, but she didn't care. She and Weiss were in a shopping district within Vale. That didn't bother her, of course. She's always happy going out with her friends, especially her BFF (despite Weiss' constant denials), but the line was drawn when it came to this.

"Of course you do" the resident ice queen replied sharply. "There no way our team leader is going to a ball dressed like she just came out of the field."

Another pout. She liked her uniform/combat skirt, especially her signature cape and hood. Fancy dresses were just not her thing. But the dance required formal dress and her typical gear didn't make the cut, at least as far as Weiss is concerned. It wasn't fair either. Weiss has a combat skirt just like her, admittedly more fashionable (Weiss' words) and could also double as formal dress.

Alas, she was outnumbered, at least as far as Weiss and Yang concerned. The ice queen insisted that team RWBY were to be there at their best and Yang had her dress already ready. Blake, well, that's still up in the air as was still unwilling to go to the dance (which Ruby could partially understand at this point and was a fact that still worried her). But Yang had assured them that she would come and Ruby accepted it. She was the only one of them who didn't have clothes like that and it appeared to be Weiss sole mission right now to make sure that correction was rectified.

And she knows her partner had of higher standard of, well…everything.

Internally, she sighed. This whole situation with the dance seemed fun. The minus was the dressing-up part, which she clearly wasn't a fan of. But Weiss had a reasonable point; the team had to be presented in the best way for the dance. And as she was the leader, she had to be the one to set the example for the rest of her team.

She would have to accept this...chore...from her partner.

"Fine..."

* * *

-0-

-_Weiss_-

_'Where did she go?'_

Sighing, she scanned about in search for her teammate. Ruby couldn't have gotten far. Actually, she _could_ have, given her semblance. But it was unlikely that she would it use it in freely in the out… oh, wait, she would do _that_ too. She shook her head, sighing again. In hindsight, she put herself in this situation, but it was moments like this (and there were a lot of them) that made her wonder how someone with such a childish personality ever became their leader. But then again, the rest of team RWBY had their own oddities, and for all her faults and quirks, Ruby really has developed into a good leader for them; she could honestly attest to that.

If only she could deal with her...eccentricities

"There you are."

She found Ruby off the edge on the opposite side of the store, near the coat section. Why she was there at all is beyond her. At least she didn't sneak out of the store entirely. Still, she is mildly annoyed. She had to find the right shoes for Ruby's dress and she can't do that if said person would stay put.

"Don't tell me you got lost."

"Oh, I was just..." Ruby replied sheepishly. "I just saw this and couldn't help it"

Still annoyed, she looked at the object of Ruby's attention and found it was a cloak and hood on a hanger, much the same as Ruby's except that it was slightly bigger and colored snow-white. She was about a second away from chewing out her partner when Ruby then added.

"It just... reminded me of my mom's."

Well that...was completely unexpected, both the words and the slight odd tone in her voice. As far as she knew, Ruby has never talked about her mother; her father, sure, but never her mother. It was odd to realize considering Ruby's personality. But then again, she never spoke about her own family, save Winter (for good reasons), so she wasn't one to talk.

She could have inquired further (she wanted to), but something told her not to, at least not now. If Ruby was so closed-lip about it, then now may not be the time, at least not out in public. Perhaps anything opportunity will present itself to her later. At least she understood now her preference/affinity with cloaks and hoods, although the color was different. Taking a step toward the garment, she smoothed her hand on the fabric.

"Well, if it feels the same way, then your mom had good taste."

She didn't have to look to know the beaming look on Ruby's face in response…


	6. Sunflower

_**(Sunflower)**_

-0-

-_Yang_-

-0-

'_Mom…?'_

That was the thought that popped in her head as Ruby charged at her. She and her sister were selected for another training session by Glynda for the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament. In fact, they were chosen through a random selection format that was to be similar to the final stage of the tournament in preparation. Of course, both were eager to face each other, especially Ruby.

_-"This time, I'm gonna beat you, Yang."-_

_-"You're sure about that? You haven't had the best record of that."-_

_-"That was then and this is now."-_

Needless to say, the match began in earnest. Ruby rushed in first, with Crescent Rose cutting through the air as she charged at her. With her usual smirk, she dodged the first attack, but Ruby quickly reversed and came at her once again (recklessly, if she would add). The battle then became heated (just the way she likes it) when she decided to press her offensive onto Ruby, knowing that while Ruby was good in mid-range combat, she herself excelled in close range battle, thus putting pressure on her sister and backing her toward the edge. But despite that, Ruby continued undaunted, putting her effort on to besting her. It was that look of determination and will that made her vision switch for just a moment

Not on Ruby…

But on their mother…

It wasn't the first time she had those thoughts. To be honest, she was probably more surprised that it didn't happen more often. Ruby was, by all rights, the spitting image of Summer Rose, not just in appearance, but also her demeanor at some points. And she had seen her in battle a time or two when she was a little child, just enough to see that same fierce determination that now mirrors her sister right now.

'_Focus!'_

Rolling back, she narrowly dodged Ruby's oncoming attack and quickly came back to her feet. _'Dad would have scolded me for that'_ she mused, regaining her bearings as red-clad reaper rotated to face her again. Now was not the time to be dozing off, she reassured herself, putting the grin on her face once again as she smashed her knuckles together in readiness.

Now is the time to be the big sister…

Which unfortunately means Ruby is going down…

* * *

-0-

-_Ruby_-

-0-

"And that's the match."

The announcement from Glynda sounded out through her ears, but she was too busy groaning from the ground to want to acknowledge it. Not that she was too upset, after all Yang was a better fighter than she was (compared to all the rest of team RWBY really). But she thought she had gotten through Yang's attacks well enough for a chance of an opening and be able to score a critical hit.

And then Yang went off and wrecked her…

"Miss Rose…" Glynda sighed. "I'd advise you to not follow _all_ the actions of…certain Huntsmen. There _is_ a benefit in not rushing into a fight" Her attention then turn to Yang briefly "I suppose that should apply to you as well, Miss Xaio Long."

With that and a few reminders to the rest of the class regarding the tournament, the class was soon dismissed. With a sigh of her own, she sat up and began to rise to her feet, but an awaiting hand was stretched out before her, and with it, a brilliantly sunny smile.

"You've gotten better, Ruby."

Grasping Yang's hand, she let herself get pulled upright, sheathing Crescent Rose as she did "But you still beat me."

"True. But it was a close match."

She couldn't help but smile in return. Yang's smiles and grins are just that infectious. Dad's nickname for her (its definition really), 'Sunny Little Dragon' was apt to the tee. No matter how bad a situation may be, she could always count on that cocky grin or that genuine smile to help get through it (Seriously, it seems like she could turn it up several degrees on instant).

'_I wonder if 'she' ever smiled at her like that…'_

The 'she' in this case, meaning Yang's mom…

_Raven…_

It was a random thought, but one she had a once or twice. Then again, that name has only be uttered once or twice, both by Yang. Between that and the fact that Dad never talks about her at all indicated to her that it is a touchy topic. Still, it was something that she was curious about, but not until Yang brings up the topic again. For right now though…

"Next time, I'm gonna win."

With a warm smile, Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be counting on it."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: As far as I know, Ruby and Yang don't have a team attack name. So I thought up a couple of names, but ultimately, I went with _Sunflower_, especially considering their father is always seen tending then as well as they were in her room after the Fall of Beacon. Besides, it just works.


End file.
